


Wanna Get Better

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Dangerous Eyes of Dangerous Men [18]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Backstory, Brownman is a wonderful boi, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Minor Character Death, No Proofreading Lets Go, Pre-Fake AH Crew, Songfic, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: Ray's wanted to get better for a long time





	Wanna Get Better

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be taken another way but yeah.
> 
> So i wrote this in an hour this morning and edited a little bit throughout the day.
> 
> Bleachers- "I wanna Get Better"
> 
> Enjoy!

_ Hey, I hear the voice of a preacher from the back room _

_ Calling my name and I follow just to find you _

_ I trace the faith to a broken down television and put on the weather _

 

One of Ray’s earliest memories is that of a girl in pink,smiling at him as she hands him a necklace with a bullet casing.

 

It's not the most conventual of gifts to give a five year old but Ray loves it.He wears it all the time,even showing it off proudly to his mother who looks at him with a worried smile. He could tell something was wrong.He asked,she merely told him to be careful.

 

She vanished the year after that.

 

Ray remembers her quite well,but still wonders to this day  _ why _ .

 

_ And I've trained myself to give up on the past 'cause _

_ I froze in time between hearses and caskets _

_ Lost control when I panicked at the acid test _

 

They declare her dead after a year.He ends up in Foster Care for a couple of years.The people are nice but they look at him funny.The kids at the school he attends bully him. He’s basically a loner,but there’s this kid who he has kind of a friendship with.He’s extremely Lucky in just about  _ everything  _ ,and he’s always happy to see Ray.

 

Ray never gets his name before he leaves the school but  he was the only one to say goodbye.

 

_ I go up to my room and there's girls on the ceiling _

_ Cut out their pictures and I chase that feeling _

_ Of an eighteen year old who didn't know what loss was _

 

Ray was eighteen when men appeared at his aunt’s door,and without a word,shot his only living family in the chest.

 

He doesn’t quite see it but he has this thing with guns.He knows the sound like his own name.

 

“ _ Find and kill the boy _ ”he hears the words as clear as day. Boots stomp on the stairs,and Ray is  _ terrified _ .He holds onto that bullet casing like his life depended on it,and hears the door slam open.

 

“No use trying anything kid”he hears a man’s voice, “Make this easy on yourself and us.Don’t do anything you’ll regret”

 

Ray feels something build up.It's the feeling he gets whenever he holds a weapon,or his bullet casing necklace,the one his aunt sees occurring and just weakly smiles at.

 

“Funny,I should be telling you the same thing” he opens his eyes and they’re  _ burning _ .

 

The men raise their  guns and Ray lets off an inhuman cackle as a Sigil opens around him and he finds himself holding a familiar pink rifle.

 

He raises his gun,and everything happens in a flash.

 

_ And I miss the days of a life still permanent _

_ Mourn the years before I got carried away _

_ So now I'm staring at the interstate screaming at myself, _

_ "Hey, I wanna get better!" _

 

Ray’s just barely nineteen.He’s set up in a shitty New York apartment he’s bought using the money moved from his aunt’s account.

 

He’s got an Xbox and is playing a game of Call of Duty because he’s an honest nerd.

 

He’s playing with some guy called Mjones and he’s enjoying it,even if they are the last two members of a shitty team getting their asses handed to them.

 

They do lose and Ray has to remove his headset so the screaming kids don’t give him a headache,but he takes time to send a message.

  
  


**_BROWNMAN:Them noobz tho_ **

  
  


**_MJONES:IKR_ **

 

He finds himself playing with Mjones more and more as the month passes,eventually to the point where they exchange real names and numbers.

 

_ 'Cause I'm sleeping in the back of a taxi _

_ I'm screaming from my bedroom window _

_ Even if its gonna kill me _

  
  


Ray’s 24 when he gets off the bus in Los Santos,Job offer from  _ Geoff Ramsey _ burning a hole in his pockets. He’s kind of unassuming with a purple hoodie and shorts.All he has with him is a guitar case covered in pins and patches and a rucksack that’s seen better days.

 

He finds his way to the address specified.It's a swanky penthouse and he feels kind of underdressed but he goes up anyway by bullshitting his way through a neighbor,and takes the elevator right to the top.

 

The door is opened by a pleasant looking red haired  lady trying in one hand to aim a nerf gun down the hall.

 

“I’m-”Ray starts but the woman just laughs before firing at a moving form dressed in what appears to be a fuck ton of gold.

 

“We’ve been expecting you Ray,did you find your way here okay?”

 

He nods and she smiles more ,”That’s great.I’m Jack by the way.Come on in”

 

He does and follows her down to a living room where he finds himself face to face with someone he wasn’t expecting.

 

“Michael?”the guy has curly hair and glasses like himself,and he’s wearing a black-t shirt that shows off a woman with red hair like Jack’s leaning against his side and both are laughing about something,but stop when he speaks.

 

“Ray?”he’s up almost instantly,the woman moving as  he did and nearly jumps on him in a hug.

 

“How have you been?”Michael and him had been talking for five years via skype,yet never really meeting outside of the computer, “Hell,how are you here?”

 

“Ramsey hired me for a job.So this is that work you moved for?”Ray asks and Michael smiles, “That’s cool.”

 

“Not as cool as you being here”he laughs now,and then asks, “Call of Duty?”

 

Ray laughs as well, “Hell yeah”

 

Michael laughs and hugs him again.

 

“It's good to see you,dude”

 

“Same”

 

“ _ Gayyyy _ ”the redhead calls out and Ray smiled broadly.

 

“No homo”he replies in a stage whisper.

 

_ I didn't know I was broken 'til I wanted to change _

_ I wanna get better, better, better, better, _

_ I wanna get better _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the look-see!Who do you suggest next?
> 
> Tumblr:Ironfirewindscript  
> Story Tumblr: dangerous eyes official


End file.
